Decorative coverings (e.g., made of ceramic, stone, granite, marble, porcelain, woven material, polymer, vinyl material or vinyl-like material) may be engaged or installed on a non-decorative substrate using permanent or non-permanent engagement systems. Such non-decorative substrates may be in turn supported by a base surface (e.g., floor, wall or ceiling). In some examples, it may be useful to use decorative coverings intended for permanent engagement systems (e.g., pressure-sensitive adhesive) with a non-permanent engagement system (e.g., hook-and-loop fasteners or interlocking protrusions). Conversion of a decorative covering intended for a permanent engagement system to be used for a non-permanent engagement system may be costly and/or time-consuming, and/or may require stocking double inventory.
Relatively rigid and/or relatively brittle decorative coverings (e.g., ceramic, stone, granite, marble, porcelain, glass or tiles) may be prone to cracking or breaking, for example when bearing heavy weight or subjected to high forces. Such cracking or breaking may be undesirable, for example it may be aesthetically unpleasing, noisy, prone to chipping, and/or dangerous to users.
In some examples, water seepage between a decorative covering and the substrate may be undesirable. For example, water seepage may cause weakening of the engagement between the decorative covering and the substrate.